Dobe on the Mind
by suchihaluver
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends for years. But now Sasuke can't seem to get Naruto off his mind and he can't figure out why. When Naruto pushes Sasuke to tell about his constant thoughts, it may lead to destruction... or not. Crappy Sum. Lemon!


"Dobe! Would you just shut up?!" Sasuke yelled in a very un-Sasuke way. Naruto stared at him as his hand fell from the wall where he had previously slammed it. The friends were in Sasuke's room, attempting to go to sleep. Well, Sasuke was attempting to go to sleep. Naruto had been running around for almost two hours talking about how he wanted to beat Kiba up for insulting him in front of his precious Sakura. He sighed, stupid Sakura.

Sasuke watched as Naruto finally walked towards the bed that Sasuke was currently lying in. He pulled the covers back, exposing Sasuke bare chest to the cool hair coming from the open window. Sasuke reached over to the light on his bedside table and pulled the string. Moonlight bathed the room as it burst through the window. He felt Naruto settle next to him and he sighed as he tried to keep his inappropriate thoughts at bay. He shivered when Naruto's leg brushed against his.

The last month had been hell for the Uchiha. He couldn't stand the blonde currently invading his bed. And yet it was as if his body couldn't resist him. For weeks he had been having the most vivid wet dreams that it would scar even a porn star. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, painfully hard and sweating. One time he'd actually cummed in his pajama shorts. For two days after that he hadn't slept, refusing to ever let that happen again. Of course after fifty-four hours without sleep, he had sat down to eat breakfast and passed out at his table. Living alone really did have its disadvantages sometimes.

Sasuke sighed when he realized Naruto was yet again talking beside him. He turned to face him, glaring slightly, even thought it was so dark the blonde probably wouldn't see it.

"…and I just think it was incredibly rude. Don't you?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's lips moved, licking his own as he imagined pressing his lips against those beautiful tan lips. "Sasuke…?"

"Hn… Dobe." Naruto scoffed and punched him on the head lightly before crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. Sasuke smiled slightly before turning to face away from Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, poking Sasuke in the shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke replied, shifting slightly to escape the finger still pressed against his back.

"Do you ever miss them?" Sasuke sighed. He could tell by the tone of voice Naruto was using who he was talking about.

"Go to sleep dobe." Naruto's finger dug deeper into Sasuke's shoulder, causing the raven to his slightly.

"Don't do that Sasuke. You always avoid my questions about everything that's not school related. For once just open up to me." Sasuke could hear the desperation in his best friend's voice, driving him to open up for the first time in almost eighteen years.

"Yes." That one simple word started more than Sasuke could ever imagine. He felt the finger against his back give out and Naruto suddenly rested his forehead where his finger used to be.

"Me too," The blonde whispered in a hoarse voice as he nudged Sasuke's shoulder slightly. The raven held his breath as he felt Naruto's breath ghost across his skin. He cursed his body under his breath as he tried to shift away from the imposing blonde. "Why do you always have to move away? I don't have a disease you know."

Sasuke snorted, trying to make his voice sound somewhat disgusted by the boy clinging to his back when his body wanted nothing more then for him to turn into the slight embrace.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted before pushing the raven roughly. Sasuke's eyes widened at the unexpected push. He had been so busy trying to control his hormones that he wasn't even paying attention to the tan boy behind him. He attempted to grab the bed post as he watched the floor get closer. He landed on the dark carpeted floor with a grunt. He heard Naruto chattering at him from the bed. He rolled over and glared at Naruto as he hung his head over the side of the bed.

"You are such a dobe," Sasuke said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I am not! You were the one that fell off!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood up and brushed himself off. He climbed back into his bed and rolled back on his side, facing away from Naruto. He heard the boy scoff and he smirked.

"So…" Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe, just stop talking. Not every minute has to be filled with talking," he said, still speaking in a whisper for some reason.

"No I will not stop talking! You were finally starting to open up and I don't want you shutting me out again." Sasuke rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. That was something that happened often when he spent the day with the dobe.

"What else do you want me to open up about?" He asked as he turned to face the putting blonde. He watched as the pout was transformed into a sparkling smile and he glared down at his body from the slight jump it made at the sight.

"What do you miss most about them?" Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, turning serious as he watched his best friend's hands twist together. He knew it was hard for Sasuke to open up and talk about his feelings and what he was thinking. But he needed to hear what he was thinking. He was sick of only hearing about school. They had been best friends for almost all their lives and Sasuke still wouldn't open up to him. "Sasuke?"

The raven looked up at the sound of the blonde's voice. There was something in that voice that he couldn't quite read and it made him uncomfortable because he could always read the dobe. He knew him better then he knew himself and he was extremely proud of that fact, even though he would never voice that aloud. Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke leaned in until his lips were right above the blonde's. He watched the blue eyes he loved so much open wide before he whispered a soft response against the plush lips.

"The company," he whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips lightly against Naruto's. He felt the blonde gasp, causing Sasuke's lower lip to be sucked into his own mouth. He quickly backed up, staring in horror and embarrassment at his best friend.

"What?!" Naruto managed to squeak out as his face slowly turned into a tomato. Even though he was incredibly embarrassed himself, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the squeak.

"Hn." Sasuke stated before rolling his eyes and turning so his back was facing the still stunned blonde. He laid there for a moment, trying to get his body under control before he felt two hands grasp his shoulders. He turned slightly so he was laying on one of Naruto's arms. His eyes followed the small bead of sweat running down Naruto's neck.

"What was that teme!?" Naruto said, this time managing to keep his voice form cracking.

"I was just trying to get you to shut up." Naruto scoffed at that. Sasuke knew it wouldn't fly, but there really wasn't anything else he could say to explain his actions. What was he supposed to say? That he's been having extremely descriptive sex dreams about his best friend for a month and he couldn't control his body when he was around. Oh yeah, that would go over real big.

"Don't pull that shit. You were just starting to open up." Naruto stopped when Sasuke chuckled.

"I answered two questions dobe. That's not exactly opening up," Sasuke watched in slightly horror as tears began to pool in the blue eyes. He panicked, reaching forward and drawing Naruto into his chest. He held his breath as Naruto pressed flush against him. It took him a minute to take control of his raging hormones and emotions. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He heard Naruto sniffle against his chest before he felt arms wrap hesitantly around his exposed back.

"Sas...uke?" Naruto asked in a broken voice. Sasuke looked down at him, confusion and pain swimming in his eyes.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked softly, gently. Naruto looked at him, the confusion seeming to win over the pain.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke shrugged and tried looking away, but nimble fingers caught his chin before he could completely turn. His face was guided back to face Naruto, who sighed, his sweet breath brushing against Sasuke's cheek. He shook himself free and grabbed Naruto's chin, reversing their positions. He glared into the stubborn blue eyes in front of him as he replied.

"Because I can't get you off my fucking mind. I look at you and I have to stop myself from attacking you. I can't stand it anymore. All I think about is you, all I dream about is you, all I see is YOU!" Sasuke stopped, slightly out of breath, and continued to glare. Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers and his breath was coming in short breaths. Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see the face of the boy who was always on his mind when he rejected him. But instead he felt lips being crushed against his. His eyes flew open and he stared as Naruto pressed himself up against him and pried the shocked boy's lips open with his tongue.

Sasuke gasped into the kiss and grabbed Naruto's head in his hands, dragging the blonde even closer than he thought possible. Their tongue danced in battle as they fought for domination. Naruto's breaths were coming in quick gasps as his fingers tangled in raven locks and pulled. The blonde let out a strangled moan as he jerked his hips up into Sasuke's. The Uchiha pulled away, gasping for air as he felt Naruto's growing arousal poking his thigh.

"What was that?" Sasuke gasped out as he held Naruto's face an inch away from his own. He could feel Naruto's breath washing across his face and basked in the feeling of being so close to the boy he cared to deeply for.

"I've wanted you for so long," Naruto whispered against his lips before breaking free of Sasuke's hold and pressing his lips against his own again. This time the kiss was gentler and Sasuke couldn't help but let a small moan out. He liked this better then the frantic kissing they had shared.

The blonde slowly moved himself to be flush against Sasuke and he bucked his hips up into Sasuke's, causing their clothed members to rub together. Sasuke gasped in pleasure as he repeated the friction Naruto had caused. He kept the pace slow, enjoying just being there with Naruto, listening to his heavy breathing. He watched the blonde's eyes roll into his head a particularly hard thrust. The raven ran his hands down from the blonde spikes and over the defined back, down the toned butt. He placed a hand on each ass cheek and squeezed, driving Naruto's hips deeper into his own. They both pulled away from the kiss, moaning together as the friction began to make heat build in both of their stomachs.

Sasuke quickly pulled away from the blonde and rolled on top of him. He kissed Naruto slowly for a moment, rubbing his tongue sensually along the blondes before pulling away and kissing down the tan jaw. He left butterfly kisses under the blonde's chin and trailed them down his neck, stopping to lick and nibble at his collarbone. He made sure that the spot would bruise before he moved down to the chiseled chest, sucking Naruto's left nipple in his mouth. The blonde gave a strangled cry as Sasuke swirled his tongue around the pert nub. He gave it a nip before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment.

Naruto squirmed underneath him, his hands tangled in Sasuke's raven hair. He pulled Sasuke's head back up to give him a slow, sensual kiss before reaching his hands down to Sasuke's boxers. He let his hands slip past the top and he wrapped his hand around Sasuke's arousal, giving it a small tug. Above him, Sasuke moaned loudly as the blonde's hands continued to stroke him slowly. They seemed to have an unspoken understanding that they wanted this to last.

Naruto continued to stroke Sasuke as the raven made soft moans and grunts above him. He felt him expanding in his hand and he slowed his pace slightly.

"Naruto… I'm going to…" Naruto quickly pulled his hand away, not allowing Sasuke to release. Sasuke glared at him before quickly reaching his hands down to Naruto's own boxers and yanking them down to his ankles. The raven gasped at he stared at Naruto in pure hunger and desire. Naruto blushed as he watched Sasuke examine him. He tried to place his hands over his member but Sasuke quickly pinned them to the bed. He smirked up at the boy for a quick second before leaning down and taking Naruto completely into his mouth. Naruto gave a surprised moan as he bucked up into the beautiful wet heat of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke released Naruto's hands and grabbed his hips, stopping him from thrusting into his mouth and choking him. He gave the blonde's tip a few licks before running his tongue up the underside of the entire length. Naruto gave a couple strangled cries before cumming in Sasuke's mouth with a loud scream. Sasuke swallowed as much of the liquid as he could before looking up at the dazed blonde underneath him.

Naruto's eyes met his and he let out a small giggle before sitting up and pulling Sasuke closer. Sasuke looked at him, confused, before he felt Naruto's tongue lick along his jaw and follow a small dribble of cum up to his mouth. Naruto then shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, tasting himself on Sasuke's tongue. He moaned into the raven's mouth, enjoying the taste of himself and Sasuke mixed together. He reached down to Sasuke and dragged his boxers down his legs, giving his cock a small lick as he went passed. Sasuke groaned as his felt Naruto suck on the inside of his thigh.

Naruto sucked on the head of Sasuke's member. When he felt Sasuke start to pulse in his mouth and get bigger, he pulled away. Sasuke yelled in annoyance as he looked down at Naruto with a glare. He sat up quickly and flipped their positions yet again so that he was straddling Naruto's hips.

"That's the second time you didn't allow me to cum," Sasuke growled as he bit into Naruto's neck before soothing it over with a few licks. Naruto made soft mewls underneath him as he moved his mouth further down his body. He stopped when he reached his hips and stuck three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth. "Suck," he ordered. He couldn't help but moan lightly when Naruto sucked his fingers into his mouth, sucking on each one individually.

When Sasuke felt they were wet enough, he pulled his fingers out and he used his knee to spread Naruto's legs. He positioned his pointer at Naruto's entrance, looking up at the blonde. Naruto nodded slightly before he felt Sasuke shove his finger into his entrance. He gasped, it didn't hurt but it was slightly uncomfortable. He told Sasuke to move and Sasuke began to slow thrust his finger in and out of his entrance. He added a second finger and then a third. Naruto gasped loudly as the third finger stretched him further. Sasuke stopped, giving Naruto time to adjust to the intrusion.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke started to scissor his fingers, stretching Naruto's entrance so that it would be able to accommodate his cock. He removed his fingers when he thought that Naruto was stretched enough and positioned himself at Naruto's puckered entrance. He leaned down, capturing Naruto's lips in a sweet kiss before shoving into him quickly. The blonde screamed into the kiss, grasping Sasuke's shoulders tightly. Sasuke clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as he was surrounded by Naruto incredible heat. He tightened his hands in the sheets on either side of Naruto's head, fighting the sudden urge to cum violently.

Bellow him Naruto was trying to relax his muscles around Sasuke's member. When he felt like it was bearable, he squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. When he didn't move at first, Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend. His eyes were shut in pleasure and his mouth was slightly open, emitting quick gasps of air. Naruto stared in wonder at the boy above him. The onyx eyes open and stared into his own. There was an unrecognizable emotion swirling in Sasuke's eyes along with the lust and desire. Naruto tried to determine what it was but he got distracted when Sasuke suddenly pulled out of him.

When Sasuke pushed slowly back into him, Naruto moaned loudly at the strange mix of pain and pleasure. Sasuke did it again and Naruto dug his nails into the pale shoulders he was gripping. Pleasure began to build in him as Sasuke moved above him, keeping the pace slow and gentle. Naruto was amazed at this version of Sasuke. The Sasuke he knew was cold and shut off, always forceful. But this Sasuke, this Sasuke was gentle, kind… loving. Naruto snapped his eyes back to Sasuke's face to see him staring at him. He blushed slightly when he saw the indescribable emotion still in Sasuke's eyes.

And then he was seeing stars. Sasuke had rocked into him, hitting something in him that sent his whole body into spasms of pleasure and caused stars to burst in front of his eyes. He gave a loud moan as Sasuke pulled out and once more rocked into that one spot. Naruto gripped Sasuke desperately, the heat building in him almost becoming unbearable. He felt Sasuke wrap his hand around his member and stroke in time with his slow thrusts. Naruto met each of Sasuke's thrusts, moans escaping both of them. The raven gave a few more thrusts before Naruto was falling over the edge.

"Sa-Sasuke!" He screamed as his seed sprayed from him, coating both his and Sasuke's chest in the sticky white liquid. His entrance tightened around Sasuke's cock, sending the raven into pure bliss as his body went rigid. He dropped his head next to Naruto's as he felt himself reaching his limit. He nibbled Naruto's earlobe as he breathed heavily.

"Naruto… Fuck." He said quietly as he gave one last thrust and buried himself deep within Naruto, releasing his seed within the blonde. He thrust slowly into the blonde a few more times before collapsing on him, his member still buried deep in the blonde. His head was resting against Naruto's chest and the blonde had his arms wrapped around his shoulder. When Sasuke finally caught his breath, he sat up, pulling slowly out of Naruto, both of them moaning as his cock slipped from the wet entrance.

The raven stood up and walked to his adjoining bathroom, wetting a wash clothe and cleaning himself off. He then went into the bedroom and wiped Naruto clean, throwing the clothe to the floor when he was done. He climbed into bed beside the blonde and turned to look at him. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the raven next to him. He shifted closer, burying his head into his chest and sighing contentedly.

"I love you Sasuke," he whispered as he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his back. He felt the raven stiffen for a moment before he relaxed against him, resting his chin on the blonde's head.

"I love you too dobe."


End file.
